Cobblestones
by Sarux
Summary: Diferentes momentos de la vida de Castle y Beckett en común o por separado, escritos de forma breve, básicamente Drabbles, sin seguir una linea temporal.
1. 500 miles

**Hola! :)**

Esto se me ocurrió viajando en tren a casa de mi hermana, estaba aburrida, y sin batería en el iPod así que saqué el netbook y a escribir.

Se trata de diferentes momentos de la vida de ellos, escritos en drabbles, momentos breves. Y para pasar el rato, no está mal...

Seguramente no los escriba en orden, así que nos moveremos en una linea temporal irregular :) Enjoy it, y dejad coment.

**S**

* * *

Castle sonrió mirando por la ventana del tren, iba a bastante velocidad por las afueras de la ciudad, todo estaba verde a diferencia de la intoxicación de Nueva York, llena de coches, estrés, claxons, gente con prisas, llena de edificios altos, era un paisaje perfecto para reencontrarse con su inspiración.

Miró con nostalgia el pasto verde a las afueras y a lo lejos la costa, hacia años que no viajaba en tren a los Hamptons, y lo estaba disfrutando. Cada parada, cada historia de cada pasajero que paseaba por los vagones, cada risa, era una inspiración más para él. Algunos tensos o cansados, buscando algo de paz y relajación, algo parecido a lo que él buscaba en su refugio de la playa, otros, como los jóvenes que viajaban a dos o tres asientos de distancia de él, llenos de energía, recién estrenando las vacaciones de verano se divertían y él se moría de envidia.

El tren se detuvo y fijo su vista en el andén. Miró a través del ventanal y la vio. Su musa, su amada Kate Beckett. Apenas un gesto, apenas una mirada que lo decía todo.

Suspiró y siguió mirando al frente, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras de vez en cuando trataba de reencontrarse con ella, ahí fuera. El tren volvió a arrancar. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, un taconeo inconfundible.

-¿Está ocupado?-señaló el asiento vacío a su lado.

Castle negó con sus ojos repletos de emoción, clavando su mirada en la de ella. Kate se sentó a su lado tras dejar su pequeña bolsa junto a la de él. Castle clavó de nuevo su vista en el vidrio. Beckett apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, sonriendo, entrelazando sus manos con las del escritor.

-Te he estado esperando toda la vida.

-Ya estoy aquí -Beckett alzó la mirada, y apenas le dio un beso en los labios.

Castle apartó un mechón del flequillo del rostro de la detective, y apoyó su propia cabeza a la de ella. Parecían dos fugitivos huyendo de la ciudad, escapando de la rutina para vivir un sin fin de emociones en un viaje planificado con cariño por parte de él.

-No te vayas más.

-No lo haré.

* * *

Continuará of course...

Pd: Si quereis que escriba algun momento puntual entre ellos, sólo teneis que decirlo via review. Thanks ;-)


	2. Like they do it on the Discovery Channel

Otro nuevo Drabble... Cómo os dije, no sigue una linea temporal, asi que esto puede ser antes...o después del primer drabble. (es después xDDDDDDDDDD)

Disfrutadlo ;-)

* * *

Beckett se despertó de un brinco. Miró el reloj algo desorientada. Eran casi las 2 am. Se giró y se vio revuelta entre las sábanas negras más suaves que existían. Se sentó en la cama suspirando al ver que se encontraba completamente sola en la habitación.

Se acomodó el cabello revuelto y salió arrastrando sus pies descalzos por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Bajó pausadamente y sin hacer ruido, atravesó la sala y abrió con cuidado la puerta del despacho, viendo como él, ni siquiera notaba su presencia.

Se colocó detrás de él y pellizcó su hombro, hablándole con un acento ruso que ya había utilizado en uno de sus primeros casos, sabiendo que le excitaba.

-Así que, Porno...-dijo mirando la pantalla del portátil de él, dónde un tipo montaba a una rubia plastificada mientras ambos gemían falsamente.

-Discovery Chanel-bromeó.

Castle cerró la pantalla del portátil y giró sobre su silla mirándola. Iba despeinada y en ropa interior.

Se vio descubierto.

-Sabes que cuando me quedó bloqueado recurro a la distracción...recurro al porno.

-Hay otras formas de distracción -Beckett se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y pudo sentir la leve excitación bajo su pantalón del pijama. Castle colocó sus manos en la cintura de la detective.

-Creo que son para mayores de 18 también-sonrió atrapando sus labios con los suyos propios.

Beckett se inclinó haciendo que Castle reclinara la silla, ambos reían en la boca del otro mientras se besaban y acariciaban.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Can I sleep in your arms, tonight, lady?

Seguimos con otro tierno momento entre Castle y Beckett, esta vez si tuvieramos que situarlo en una linea temporal sería después de los dos primeros, mucho después...

Enjoy it, y comentad, gracias :)

* * *

Castle entró y echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. La luz era tenue. La habitación apenas estaba alumbrada con una lamparita en la mesilla. Sonrió. Se acercó a su cama tamaño king size, con un colchón bastante duro pero confortable, como le gustaba.

Las sábanas eran del mejor algodón, suaves y elegantes, de color oscuro igual que la cabecera y el resto de la decoración de la habitación, lo cual la hacía más oscura a esas horas del día.

Todo estaba tranquilo.

Se descalzó al llegar al borde de la cama, y lanzó su chaqueta a un sillón colocado en un lateral, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Dejó su iPhone en la mesita de noche junto con su reloj.

Tras quitarse los calcetines, movió apenas los pies deslizando sus zapatos debajo de la cama, y se inclinó reposando en la cama, justo detrás de ella.

Suspiró en su cuello, soplando levemente al mismo tiempo que apartaba su cabello. Dejó sus labios justo en el punto que su pulso latía con fuerza y le dio un cariñoso y tierno beso, apenas un roce que hizo que la detective sonriera y abriera levemente los ojos.

Ella, también descalza, echó una de sus manos hacia atrás, acariciando el rostro del escritor, sin dejar de sonreír mientras sus pies se enredaban con los de él.

-Por fin llegas...

-Se me hizo tarde, lo siento.

-Te echábamos de menos.

Castle se pegó más a ella, tocando con su pecho la espalda de Beckett, y repitió la acción apartando de nuevo su suave cabello mientras su mano, juguetona acariciaba de su brazo a su abultado vientre.

Ambos sonreían mientras la policía se dejaba hacer. Castle se removió.

-No...-se quejó la detective, más quisquillosa que nunca- Quédate a mi lado.

-Siempre.

-Siempre-sonrió Beckett.

* * *

Continuará...


	4. You never semeed so tense love

Holi! Pues bien, este lo podemos situar antes que el anterior ya que aqui "representaría" que hace poquito estan en algo...

Disfrutadlo y no os olvideis del comentario. Gracias.

* * *

Castle se dio media vuelta y retrocedió. Al momento supo que darle la espalda no era buena idea, más todavía cuando vio que uno de sus zapatos de tacón que por un pelo no le volaba la cabeza.

-¡CASI ME MATAS!

-EXAGERADO-gritó Beckett al otro lado del salón, detrás del sofá- ¡Cómo con todo!

-Kate, de verdad, no sabía que…

-Tú nunca sabes nada…

Castle bufó molesto. Beckett cada vez estaba de peor humor. El retomar el caso de su madre, verse perseguida por los culpables, su relación y miles de casos más la estaban alterando al punto de ser una montaña rusa de emociones a cada momento, eso, y el haberse ido a vivir juntos.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡SI!-exclamó Beckett, enfurruñada.

-¡Tú estás exagerando ahora! Apenas ha sido una tapa levantada…

-Cuatro veces, Castle, Cuatro jodidas veces. Y me extraña que hayas dejado la ropa tirada con lo recogidito que eres…

-Habló doña maniática-masculló el escritor-y eso que…-se quedó pensativo mientras Beckett le miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando-¡JÁ! ¡YA SÉ!

-¿El qué sabes?

-Qué tu no eres perfecta.-Castle se cruzó de brazos- Yo podré dejarme la tapa levantada, las tazas sin lavar o alguna vez la ropa por el medio, pero tú…-la señaló con el dedo-haces ruidos mientras duermes, y babeas mi almohada.

-¿Tú almohada?-dice casi ofendida.

-Si, si, esa que sólo utilizas para hacer la siesta, la ergonómica, esa doble, por la que peleamos…

-Cuidado-masculló Beckett-.

Castle le saca la lengua mientras camina hacia ella. Ella da dos pasos hacia atrás y agachó la mirada.

-Pues tú….-Beckett no sabe que responder. Elevó la vista y sin esperárselo, se encontró envuelta en los fuertes brazos de Castle, relajado, sonriendo.

Acto que ella misma no pudo evitar imitar y acabaron riendo.

-Sabes que me da igual, puedes hacer lo que quieras-Castle acarició el cabello de ella-babéame la almohada, me encanta… No he pasado todo lo que he pasado para ahora echarlo a perder por chorradas, Kate.

Kate asintió.

-No me he gastado todo el dinero en cafés en vano…-Beckett le dio un golpe en el brazo-Auch, ¡es verdad! Piensa, a 3 dólares por día…por 365 días que tiene un año, sin contar el día de navidad, y aquella semana de vacaciones, y aquellos dos días sin trabajo… haz cuentas. ¡Me he dejado un dineral!

-Lo mismo que yo en terapia para soportarte-le respondió la detective, mordaz siempre que se lo proponía, algo que a él le encantaba.

Ambos terminaron cayendo en el sofá, besándose suavemente mientras reían.

* * *

Hay muchos más!


	5. Everybody need somebody

Más momentitos de ellos... :) disfrutad :)

* * *

Castle sonrió saltando de la cama, tras estirarse como un felino. Eran apenas las 7:30 AM. Normalmente no se levantaba tan pronto, pero se había acomodado a los horarios de su pareja.

La ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar una brisa que aireaba la habitación.

Descalzo y apenas vestido con unos boxers, entró en el baño conjunto a su habitación. Sonrió mirando a través de la pequeña pared de vidrio opaco que separaba la ducha del resto del baño. El agua del grifo resbalaba por la silueta de Kate Beckett que se enjabonaba perniciosamente mientras afuera la música de los Blues Brothers sonaba sin parar.

Castle abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara.

-¡OYE!-Beckett gritó molesta al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

El escritor sonrió y volvió a hacerlo ante las quejas de la detective. Se mojó el cabello y luego se giró al ritmo de la música parándose frente al retrete.

-Castle dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo.

-No-dijo mintiendo mientras sonreía y terminaba de hacer sus necesidades. Se colocó la ropa interior y tiró de la cadena.

-OTRA VEZ -masculló Beckett ante el repentino empapamiento de agua helada.

Castle se paró frente al lavamanos y mientras se las lavaba, empezó a cantar ignorando las quejas de su musa.

-Everybody, need somebody…

Cogió la espuma de afeitar y se la esparció por la cara mientras Beckett salía de la ducha, desnuda y empapada.

Se colocó detrás de él, besando su hombro desnudo, dejándolo húmedo. Castle sonrió a través del espejo.

-Buenos días.

Castle se giró tomándola de la mano, bailando al ritmo de la canción con algo de torpeza. Beckett lo miraba riendo sin poder evitarlo.

-Vamos, ¡estoy desnuda!

-Y me encanta… Y a ti también-rió Castle con, ésta vez, sus manos en la cintura. –¡Muévete, nena!

-Tonto.

Castle alzó las cejas y se acercó a por ella, mientras ella se echaba hacia atrás sabiendo la que se le venía encima como tantas otras mañanas.

-No, no, no, ni se te ocurra Richard Castle.

En un rápido movimiento atrapó su rostro con las manos y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios, manchándola con espuma de afeitar.

-Lo sabía-se resignó Beckett buscando una toalla para cubrirse.

-Es divertido.

-Es tarde. -Beckett le devolvió el beso y éste se dispuso a afeitarse de nuevo mirándose al espejo. La detective seguía detrás de él, mirándolo. –Deja -le agarró de la mano-, no te afeites hoy, esa barbita te hace ver más... Travieso.

Castle sonrió y se giró para mirarla en el justo momento que Kate regresaba a la habitación, moviendo sus caderas para provocarle.

El escritor contuvo la respiración unos segundos mirando tal espectáculo y luego se lavó la cara con agua helada.

* * *

Continuará.


	6. Banana Pancakes

Holi! Hacía tiempo que no escribía ni actualizaba este fic, pero es que estaba liada con los últimos días de clase :) wiii. Ya soy oficialmente guionista en paro, fuck yeah! xDDDD  
o en paron xD

Anyway, Este nuevo drabble, dedicado a mi twin que me lo pidió y que pronto nos veremos ¡Que ganitas!

Disfrutadlo, y dejadme review que me hareis muy happy :)

* * *

Se revolvió entre las sábanas que escasamente cubrían su cuerpo desnudo y enfocó la vista en la oscura habitación encontrándose desorientada, perdida.

No obstante, tardó poco en situarse. Sonrió relajada. Estaba en la cama de Castle… Y aunque pareciera extraño, y tras varios encuentros "carnales", era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir toda la noche. La primera, le entró el pánico, salió corriendo con él detrás. Las demás habían dormido en su casa.

Arrugó la nariz al sentir un olor indescifrable pero sumamente agradable, se irguió en busca del olor, observando la puerta entreabierta, y su cabello cayó con gracia sobre sus hombros.

Se giró y vio la hora. Masculló una palabrota y se levantó rápido, buscando su ropa sin éxito alguno.

Se vistió con una camisa del escritor, y descalza, salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Y ahí descubrió el motivo por el que la casa olía especialmente bien: Castle, en calzoncillos y delantal, se movía como un experto por la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Nada más verla, sonrió. Él también estaba muy despeinado. Beckett se acercó hasta él.

-Buenos días.

La música sonaba floja desde el reproductor del salón sin impedir que el repicar de la lluvia contra la ventana pasara inadvertido para ambos.

Castle sonrió como nunca y en dos zancadas, la agarró de la cintura robándole un beso.

-No me has despertado… pensaba que lo haríamos juntos. Me has apagado el despertador.

Beckett se sentó sobre la encimera, mirando como cocinaba los últimos creppes, teniendo el atrevimiento de lanzarlos hacia arriba con la sartén.

-Ese era mi intención, mantenerte alejada de lo que se supone que debes hacer.

Beckett alzó una ceja.

-Baje a hacer el desayuno… te debía unos pancakes.

La detective no pudo evitar sonreír. Castle terminó de colocar todo en la mesa.

-Tus famosos Pancakes-dijo casi babeando al ver semejante desayuno preparado ya en la mesa. Zumo, café, creppes, fruta, Pancakes, y también Banana Muffins, sus favoritos.

-¿Cómo has sabido que eran mis favoritos?

-Soy escritor-le guiñó un ojo.

Beckett se bajó y sintió el cuerpo de Castle detrás suyo, abrazándola, acariciando su nuca con sus labios tras apartar el cabello.

-No vamos a poder comer todo esto… y menos en una hora…

Castle la giró y apartó el cabello de su rostro con tranquilidad, relajándola. Intentándola convencer.

-No es fin de semana, a diferencia de ti, debo ir a trabajar.

Castle hizo una mueca.

-Podemos fingir que es fin de semana.

Beckett se acercó a la mesa y empezó a picar de todos los platos, sin importarle si engordaba o no. Su cara cambiaba por momentos, disfrutando de la comida… casi teniendo un orgasmo culinario.

-Dios, Ricky…no…sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

Castle sonrió orgulloso y satisfecho.

-Te lo dije.

Beckett le dio un bocado a otro pancake, en el momento que su móvil sonaba en la mesita del salón dónde casualmente se lo había olvidado la noche anterior.

-No lo cojas. Es muy temprano.

Beckett asintió importándole bien poco si había un caso o no, teniendo semejante regalo de los dioses en la boca.

Tragó y bebió zumo, se acercó a Castle sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-Podemos fingir que es fin de semana.

El escritor asintió y limpió la comisura de los labios de su musa, sonriendo. Jamás había tenido un desayuno tan perfecto.

* * *

Continuará.

No os olvideis del review, nen, que el botón no da calambre :)


	7. we can be heroes

Al fin, he vuelto. Lo siento por tardar, el calor... funde mis ideas. Eso y que trato de aprovechar y salir un poco jejeje y entonces...se me funden las ideas.

Espero actualizar más seguido.

Saludos!

* * *

Beckett dejó su vaso de leche fría en la mesita del salón, estiró los dedos de los pies descalzos reposándolos en el respaldo del sofá y se río.

Dejó uno de los tomos que Castle le había regalado y cerró los ojos. Sonrió imaginándose al escritor vestido con traje de súper héroe, de Batman pues el negro le sentaba de muerte… o tal vez de Superman. Algo ceñido, que marcara bien los músculos de sus brazos que le volvían loca cuando la abrazaban… u otra parte de su anatomía que… también la volvía loca.

El ruido seco de la puerta al cerrarse la sacó de sus sueños y la obligó a volver a la realidad abriendo sus ojos.

-Castle…-murmuró estirándose de nuevo. Llevaba mucho rato tumbada en ese cómodo sofá.

-Becks-Castle se acercó rápido a ella, y se arrodillo a su lado, besándole los labios-mmm te he echado de menos.

-Sólo has estado un día solo con los chicos…

-No es lo mismo, imagínate a Batman sin Robin, o a Thor sin Iron man…

Beckett alzó una ceja.

-Esos dos tienen un rollo raro-dije Castle, recostándose contra el sofá, acariciando su pierna-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Por ahora tu pequeño se porta bien.

Castle subió su mano hasta el aún vientre plano de Beckett y se lo acarició suavemente.

-Pero... no creo aguantar mucho. Ya me he leído todo eso-Beckett señaló 15 cómics que reposaban sobre la mesa-.

-El médico dijo que descansaras al menos unos días…

-¿No me has traído nada?

Castle sonrió. Se levantó y al momento volvió con unos bocetos y unos manuscritos.

-A ver que te parece esto…

Beckett se quedó impresionada leyéndolo. Era el primer tomo de los cómics de Nikki Heat. Sonrió.

-¿Cuándo…?

-El otro día…-Castle sonrió contento-en la página 34 Nikki sale semidesnuda-dijo alzando las cejas.-Si no lo apruebas no saldrá, detective Heat.

Beckett se mordió el labio. Adoraba que Castle contara con ella para esos detalles. Detalles de su trabajo.

Y ambos compartían su trabajo. El escritor se preparó una copa de vino y regresó a su lado, sentándose en el suelo. El rostro de Kate se ensombreció, dato que no pasó desapercibido para él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Que tengo ganas de volver a tener mi pistola…de salir…-dijo sincera-no estoy hecha para esto.

-Lo sé…-Castle suspiró- eres una heroína. Pero ahora…podemos ser héroes-El escritor no dejaba de acariciar su vientre-de otra forma.

-¿De pañales?

-De pañales y biberones-sonrió y se inclinó para besarla, dejó la copa de vino al lado del vaso de leche, se levantó cómo pudo y se sentó en el sofá. Abarcó su menudo cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme a éste sofá.

-¿Sólo al sofá?-Castle besó la cabeza de Beckett mientras ella aguantaba uno de los cómics edición limitada que él le había regalado en el aniversario de su primera semana oficialmente juntos.

Él no necesitaba más que eso… ella entre sus brazos, buena lectura, una copa de vino y toda la noche para mimarla acariciando su vientre dónde albergaban una esperanza más para su relación… un nuevo principio.

* * *

Sinceramente no me gustó mucho...soy muy autocritica y mmmm no sé, algo falla, pero como a mi twin si le agradó... pues...aquí está.

Espero recibir algun review si no es mucho pedir.

Thanx

Saru


	8. Everyone has a secret

Este es más largo que de costumbre a pesar que sólo he recibidio un review, what the fuck with you guys? seriously...quiero coments! Si ya de por si no me convencen los capítulos que estoy haciendo...sin vuestra ayudita...snif.

Leed y disfrutad.

* * *

Castle dormitaba tranquilamente, acababa de amanecer, entraba una brisa por la ventana que lo acunaba en sus sueños reflejados con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que su mano reposaba sobre el pecho de Beckett, a su lado, ya despierta.

El escritor disfrutaba de un sueño reparador tras una noche de amor y pasión compartida con la detective, hasta que ésta, inquieta, se levantó estrepitosamente del lecho, revolviendo sabanas, despertando a su compañero como si un terremoto hubiera interrumpido su vida.

Beckett, descalza, salió corriendo tratando de no tropezar con las zapatillas, la camisa de Castle, y la pata de la cama deseando llegar al baño lo antes posible.

-¿Becks?-Castle preguntó al aire, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando entre la penumbra hacia la luz del baño, escuchando los sonidos desgarradores que provenían de esa estancia.

Se levantó lentamente, con toda su parsimonia se acercó y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Kate arrodillada ante el wc, arrollando casi hasta el alma.

Castle se inclinó a su lado, acarició su espalda y aguantó su cabello hasta que ese suplicio terminó.

Beckett se levantó con cuidado, sintiéndose mareada y tras tirar de la cisterna se lavó la boca y la cara mirando a Castle con cara de cansancio.

-¿Mejor?

-¿Tú que crees?-Kate se recostó sobre el pecho de él, mientras él la confortaba con caricias.

Un sonoro repiqueteo en la puerta de la habitación los sacó del trance.

-¿Papá? ¿Todo está bien?-preguntó Alexis al otro lado.

Castle miró a Beckett.

-Si…Alexis, todo bien.

Castle se dirigió a la puerta, envolviéndose en su batín, mientras que Beckett iba con un short y una camiseta y abrieron saliendo de la habitación, topándose con la pelirroja.

-¿Quién de los dos…?

-Yo-intervino Castle-anoche me sentaron mal las palomitas…

-Papá-bufó Alexis bajando las escaleras seguida por su padre y la novia de él.-Te tengo dicho que después de la 1am comas lo que comas te sienta mal…

-Lo sé-sonrió Castle entrelazando sus dedos con los de Beckett.

Abajo, en la cocina, esperaba Martha terminando de colocar el desayuno en la mesa y miró a los tres.

-Ya está todo listo…

-Me sorprende que cocinas, madre.

Martha sonrió. Alexis pasó por su lado y le dio un beso quitándole una tostada.

-Yo he quedado, lo siento-se excusó yendo a la puerta. Se despidió y salió, dejando a los tres adultos en silencio.

Martha empezó a servir comida a diestro y siniestro mientras que Castle picaba de todos los platos, Beckett apenas probaba bocado.

-Yo…no desayunaré….-Beckett se vio interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Castle-.

-Ups, me he dejado el móvil arriba, ahora vengo-dijo, levantándose de su taburete y desapareciendo.

Martha miró a su hijo desaparecer escaleras arriba y miró a Kate.

-Pensaba que… era Richard quien se encontraba mal del estomago… quien había vomitado-dijo mirando el plato a medio terminar y clavando sus ojos en los de la detective maliciosamente.

-Yo… él… si…creo que se encuentra mejor…-dijo algo nerviosa- pero ya conoces a Rick, siempre come de todo…le siente mal o no-sonrió.

-Ya…-Martha carraspeó- ¿Cuánto?

-Casi 2 meses…-confirmó Beckett-queremos confirmarlo antes que nada…

-Oh querida-dijo posando su mano sobre la de ella- es…genial.

-Bueno…aún no queremos hacerlo oficial. Rick tiene miedo…está nervioso. Y yo…igual.

Martha no lo dudó un momento y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, emocionada mientras Beckett le respondía de la misma forma.

-Pues deberéis actuar mejor…-dijo la actriz sonriendo al momento que bajaba Castle con el móvil en la mano, mirándolas a ambas.

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-Lo sabe-dijo Kate con una sonrisa- a ella no se le puede engañar.

Castle abrazó a Beckett por detrás con el ceño fruncido, acariciando su vientre plano, adoraba hacer eso, mientras besaba su cuello. Martha les miró emocionada, sonriendo, orgullosa de la nueva familia que estaba formando su hijo, con la mejor mujer que podía esperar.

-Es imposible engañar a Martha Rodgers-murmuró Castle.

* * *

Continua, no sé cuando, pero lo hará...

Pd. Aquí debajo ya te sale directamente para dejar el review, no te olvides de hacerlo ok? :D


	9. You got my eyes

Holi! :) Bueno este es cortito...y tal, y Os recuerdo: **Esta historia tiene saltos temporales de atrás adelante y viceversa...no nos liemos :)**

Si, lo recuerdo por que ahora vamos un poco avanzados y luego volveremos al principio.

Disfrutad el capitulo...no sé si haré muchos más, por que ando liada con unos trabajitos...y encima no me dejais ningun coment para saber si va bien la historia o no...asi que disfrutad este por ahora...

Saluds.

* * *

La habitación olía a azul. Si los colores se pudieran sentir como las esencias, olfateándolas, esa estancia de la casa estaba impregnada de un olor azul inconfundible.

Las sabanas olían a un suave aroma, estaban frescas y bien ventiladas. Apenas entraba luz por una rendija de la ventana, cerrada, con vidrio doble que impedía que el ruido de la gran cuidad se colora arruinando su descanso.

Un montón de peluches daban aun mayor calidad a esa habitación, llena de esperanza y alegría. Castle se asomó a la cuna de su recién nacido hijo, y le observó.

Tenía sus cinco deditos en cada mano y cada pie. Acarició levemente sus bracitos, mientras este enfurruñado se removió ante el contacto de su feliz padre. Dormía plácidamente haciendo el mismo gesto con los labios que su famoso papá y arrugando la nariz como su madre.

Max contaba con el mismo cabello fino que su padre y el mismo color castaño oscuro que su madre. Abrió los ojos, bien grandes y casi siendo un reflejo del color de la pared, un azul claro pero intenso que dejó a Rick quieto, sonriendo.

-No te cansas de mirarle eh- Beckett abrazó a Castle por la espalda, asomándose también a la cuna, observando el bebé.

-Es perfecto.

-Así que...ya...no te quejas de haber tenido un hijo y no otra hija.

-No, ya no. -Castle acarició con mucha delicadeza la cabecita de su hijo.

Beckett sonrió ante la escena. Desprendían ternura. Besó el hombro de su compañero y apoyó su frente allí, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, sin poder evitarlo.


	10. If you can handle it, undress me

**Hola :)  
**Os acordais ayer que dije que no sabía cuando iba a actualizar...jajajaja pues toma capítulo nuevo jajajaja. Lo tenía escrito y mi twin quiere leerlo por que** este CAPITULO ES M. HOT HOT HOT.**

Enjoy it y deja review, por favooor. Quiero saber vuestras opiniones, gracias.

* * *

La sala estaba a oscuras, apenas alumbrada por el reflejo de las llamas en la chimenea. Tenían la casa para ellos solos y no habían sido capaces si quiera de llegar a la habitación. Los zapatos de cada uno habían salido disparados al otro lado del salón, derribando el gato de plata que tantas veces había cambiado de lugar. Entre risas y caricias se desnudaban con prisa sin dejar de mirarse.

La camisa de Castle colgaba con gracia en la silla mientras que el resto de sus prendas, junto con las de Beckett, estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Ninguno de los dos podía refrenar el deseo de besarse con esa pasión que jamás habían dejado de sentir el uno por el otro, Kate se apoyó contra el sofá mientras Rick no paraba de estimularla con sus mágicos dedos.

Castle jugueteaba con su lengua por todo el cuerpo de ella, ésta vez, en ese instante, en la casa y no en la comisaría, ahí mandaba él, y se lo hacía saber, se lo demostraba de la forma más humana y prehistórica posible, poseyéndola de una firme embestida.

Beckett gimió y sonrió al mismo tiempo. Jadeó el nombre de él mientras que Castle gimió ronco sintiendo la fricción de su miembro en el sexo de la detective. No podía parar. Era como un animal.

Mordió y besó su cuello, la tenía apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá, amarrándose de ahí para no terminar en el suelo.

Beckett gimió de nuevo casi en un grito, desesperada por llegar al clímax, sintiendo como la mano libre de Castle bajaba por su vientre hasta encontrarse con su clítoris, acariciándolo al mismo tiempo que la penetraba una y otra vez.

Richard hundió su rostro en el cuello de la detective, y con la mano que tenía apoyada en el respaldo, tapó su boca, amortiguando los gemidos. Ambos estaban sudorosos, hambrientos por más, llegando al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo, gritando de placer.

Todo había pasado como si se tratara de un vendaval, un repentino instinto animal que les había llevado a poseerse en medio del salón, sin poder reprimirse.

Los dos no dejaban de mirarse, una vez controlada la pasión, con todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, disfrutando de esos segundos posterior al sexo, tratando de tranquilizar sus corazones y normalizar sus respiraciones mientras se quedaban recostados en el frío suelo, igualando así su temperatura corporal.

* * *

Continuará... ¡DEJA UN COMENTARIO, ES GRATIS, Y ME MOTIVA PARA ESCRIBIR MÁS!


	11. Honey you're a bit obscene

De nuevo otro capítulo sin un momento concreto en la linea temporal...y de nuevo de categoría M. Enjoy it. Dejadme comentarios.

Gracias a los que me los dejan (los coments).

* * *

No llegó a terminar de escribir la palabra "arma", y mucho menos de completar la frase "guardó su fría arma entre sus muslos". No se había quedado bloqueado, o eso creía; se había quedado en blanco, cada una de las ideas que tenía en mente plasmar en esa página de su libro, en cómo continuar la historia, habían fluido directas al archivo "B" de "Basura". Las había perdido cegado por un deseo primitivo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

En el momento en que Beckett puso un pie en la habitación –un pie descalzo, para ser más específicos— y lo subió al borde de la cama, subiéndose graciosamente el camisón hasta poco más arriba de sus muslos impregnándose de crema de coco, Castle perdió la noción del tiempo y cerró el portátil donde estaba escribiendo en la cama tranquilamente y lo dejó apartado en la mesita.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Castle?

Éste no sabía que responder. ¿Algo? Le gustaba todo. Beckett llevaba el pelo mojado, tenía la mirada cargada de erotismo y su aura desprendía sensualidad allá por dónde pasaba. Llevaba un fino camisón negro semitransparente que se ceñía a sus curvas a la perfección.

El camisón, a conjunto con la lencería negra y de encaje, dejaba poco a la imaginación, por suerte para el escritor ya que le era imposible concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el cuerpo de la detective.

Beckett sonrió de la forma que sólo hacía con su pareja y subiéndose a la cama tras haber terminado con la crema en sus piernas, grabando una imagen en la mente de Castle que tardaría en olvidársele, gateó hasta el escritor.

Castle no pudo contenerse y se acercó besándola con pasión, acariciando su nuca, pero, no terminó de concretar el beso, Kate se separó juguetonamente, succionando su labio.

En un rápido movimiento, Beckett se inclinó en su mesita donde yacía su pistola, su placa y sus esposas. Tomó los grilletes y antes de que se diera cuenta, Castle estaba esposado.

Beckett abrió sus piernas a su antojo, quedando entre ellas, acariciando sus muslos mientras Rick trataba de zafarse y al mismo tiempo se revolvía de curiosidad por más.

Kate arrodillada ante él, se inclinó besando su cuello, lamiendo su nuez y bajó las manos por su pecho, arañando su vientre.

-Vaya vaya... Señor Castle, que tenemos aquí -Beckett acarició la erección del escritor que se escondía tras la tela del pijama.

Rick amortiguó un gemido mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Culpable o inocente?

-Inocente -gimió agudamente al observar y sentir como su chica bajaba la goma de su pantalón y de su bóxer liberando su duro miembro.

Beckett se inclinó más rozando su erección contra la tela del camisón que cubría sus senos y con ellos mismos, y le sonrió antes de tomar con sus labios la punta del pene de Castle.

-Inocente -volvió a gemir con la vista nublada.

-Hasta que se demuestre... Lo... Contrario -dijo Beckett dándole un par de besitos y lamidas, disfrutando de la tortura que le estaba proporcionando miles de sensaciones al escritor.

* * *

Continuará...


	12. No other city ever made me glad exceptNY

**Me vino la inspiración... ****Y además no seguí para nada la escaleta que tenía montada...asi que...es todo improvisado este capítulo :)**

**Y para celebrar mi cumple, capitulo nuevo: disfrutadlo. dejadme coments. se agradecen. wiii.**

* * *

Beckett estaba apoyada en el muro de la azotea del edificio de Castle. En verano pasaban tanto tiempo ahí arriba, ellos dos solos, con la ciudad a los pies, sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

Sonrió viendo las pocas estrellas que el bullicio de la ciudad le permitía ver, y luego, centró su vista en los altos rascacielos de alrededor suyo.

Sonrió. Era feliz.

Castle, con la camisa arrugada y por fuera del pantalón, remangado, el cabello revuelto y descalzo, se acercó por detrás a ella.

Apartó el cabello y besó su cuello, mientras sus manos se acomodaban en sus caderas.

Kate posó sus manos sobre las de él.

Ambos en silencio, disfrutaban el intranquilo movimiento de la ciudad, incluso a esas horas, pero era Nueva York, no se podía pedir más, una ciudad que nunca dormía y había crímenes a todas horas.

La ciudad que adoraban. Dónde el café era mejor que en cualquier sitio –para llevar eso sí- y los paseos por central park –interminables- era lo más cerca de la naturaleza que podían estar.

-Nunca nos iremos de aquí, ¿verdad?-.

-No me veo viviendo en otro sitio-respondió Beckett, observando como en el edificio de enfrente un chico tocaba el saxo en su habitación, y abajo, un malhumorado taxi apretaba el claxon al ponerse el semáforo en verde-.

-Beckett…

-¿mmm?

Castle giró a Beckett suavemente, acarició su mejilla y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Tú… ¿Te casas conmigo?

-¿En serio?

-La forma más directa, la más sincera…nada de helicópteros-guiñó su ojos-sólo tú y yo.

Beckett sonrió, encontrando aquél simple gesto el más tierno del mundo. Sintiéndose superada por el amor que sentía.

-Ningún escritor…ningún hombre debería casarse con su musa, luego se desilusiona.

-Jamás lo haré…acepta…y no te arrepentirás.

Beckett sonrió acariciando la mano de Castle y le besó, soltándose, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él, profundizando el beso.

-Acepto.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**Reviews, ahí abajo: gracias.**


	13. The violence of Romance

Cortito, sin corregir como casi siempre, espero no tener muchas faltas. Feliz Agosto a todos, ya queda menos para el 24.9 ;)

Dejadme coment si eso ;-)

* * *

Toda la casa estaba en penumbras a pesar de la hora que era. A fuera apenas se escuchaba el rumor de las olas al ir venir en la orilla. Beckett, descalza, apenas vestida con una camiseta anchísima y completamente despeinada y desorientada anduvo por el pasillo en busca de una señal de su hijo o su novio, disfrutando de la sensación del frío suelo de madera bajo sus pies.

Abrió la puerta del salón principal y a tientas avanzó hacia la puerta corrediza y en ese momento con las cortinas cerradas sin que un resquicio de luz traspasara; que daba al porche y por ende, a la playa. Se detuvo al sentir algo viscoso en su pie y retomó su camino. Abrió las cortinas dejando la luz pasar y la girarse, se horrorizó.

Toda la estancia estaba con los muebles movidos, la mesa tirada en el suelo, y un montón de sangre en el suelo y en la pared.

Todo estaba salpicado de sangre. Se quedó helada. Y se odió. Pues se había quedado dormida sin enterarse de nada y no reaccionaba.

Para cuando quiso regresar a la habitación a por su Glock 9mm, un Castle sonriente aparecía cargando a Max en su pecho. Ambos con el cabello recogido por una diadema negra, dejando su frente despejada y una mascarilla en la boca, bañados en sangre.

-¿Qué mierda…que ha pasado?-Beckett se acercó preocupada hacia ellos-¿Estáis bien?

Castle asintió frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido hasta que reaccionó.

-Calma sólo es… sirope…nos bañamos y se va…-Castle pasó el dedo por su mejilla y se lo chupó.

Beckett seguía alerta e incrédula.

-¿A que viene "La matanza de Texas"?

-Queríamos hacer tortitas y se nos fue la mano… ¿Verdad Max?-Castle le habló a su hijo y éste por inercia se rió.

Beckett se lo quitó de los brazos y lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente, degustando el viscoso mejungue de sirope de chocolate y algo más que no reconocía.

-Ketchup.

-¡Puaj!

-Era para darle color…y textura-se excusó el escritor-.

-¿Y ahora me vas a explicar a que viene todo esto?

Castle sonrió.

-Estaba escribiendo y necesitaba recrear una matanza… Max estaba despierto y me ayudó para dejarte dormir un ratito.

Kate no pudo más que sonreír. Incluso cuando Castle estaba a tope de trabajo le ayudaba con el niño. Realmente era un padre increíble…salvo por que casi era más niño que su propio hijo.

Beckett le tendió al niño. Se quitó la camiseta quedándose en bikini y volvió a tomar al bebé que apenas iba con un bóxer de Bob Esponja sobre su pañal.

-Nos vamos a bañar…

Beckett caminó hacia la playa. Sonriendo, sabiendo que Castle no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú ensucias, tú limpias cariño.

Castle hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-No tardo-gritó tratando de limpiar lo antes posible para bañarse con Kate y Max.

Beckett lo vio a lo lejos, apurándose, mientras su bebé y ella disfrutaban de la calida temperatura del agua a esa hora del día en la playa de su casa de los Hamptons.

Disfrutaba tanto de esos días de relax… que siempre se arrepentía de no haber aceptado su oferta antes.

* * *

Continuará…


	14. You know I'd do anything for ya

New ep!

**Leed, disfrutad, y comentad :D**

peace x

* * *

Como si de un relámpago se tratase la vio pasar corriendo a la salida. Castle giró medio cuerpo al tratar de detenerla. Ahí estaba él parado, con su chaleco de Escritor, viendo como pasaba rápido cabizbaja dirigiéndose al coche. La siguió por el pasillo de coches de la policía. El ruido era ensordecedor. Las luces azules y rojas iluminaban los edificios de la boca de ese callejón, situado en un polígono medio abandonado.

El calor era sofocante en esa época del año a pesar de ser prácticamente media noche. Y mucho más sofocante después de una carrera tras un sospechoso hasta conducirles a ese edificio.

Beckett había entrado, armada, y seguida de unos cuantos de los suyos mientras le había prohibido tajantemente que la siguiera.

-¡Beckett! -Castle andaba a paso ligero detrás de ella, mientras ella seguía un ritmo más alto, caminando a prisa con el rostro cubierto por sus manos. -¡Beckett! ¡Kate!

Vio como se abría la puerta de su coche y apoyaba su frente ahí. Castle se colocó detrás suyo y desabrochó su chaleco, tirándolo a un lado.

Posó cada brazo a un lado, sin importarle lo sudados que estaban ambos. Beckett, con una camiseta negra de tirantes pegada al pecho y unos vaqueros súper ajustados acompañados de sus míticas botas de tacón, mientras a él se le pegaba la camisa en la espalda debido al calor.

-Lo habéis cogido… ¿Qué pasa?

La detective se giró, completamente despeinada y aun cubriendo su rostro y con un gesto de dolor apartó sus manos.

Castle frunció los labios en una mueca de dolor, compasión y al mismo tiempo aguantando su risa.

-Uy…

Kate frunció su ceño y al momento se relajó dolorida.

-No lo he visto venir -dijo girándose y agachándose al mismo tiempo para mirar su nariz hinchada y con algo de sangre seca en el espejo retrovisor.

-Te la has comido bien… -Kate le dio un codazo, obviamente a propósito. -Ay… -Castle acarició su espalda mientras Beckett se quejaba a cada leve gesto facial. -Vamos a la ambulancia…

-Estoy bien…

-Pues para estar bien… El tipo te ha enseñado qué número calza…

-¡Que gracioso… Ay!

Castle suspiró y la giró obligandola a mirarlo y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. El escritor se colocó entre las piernas de ella y pasó una mano por su –a pesar de estar desordenado- suave cabello, echándolo atrás.

Beckett apretó los labios en el momento que Castle pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el tabique hinchadísimo. El golpe le había producido un feo y oscuro hematoma alrededor de la nariz.

Castle se separó y fue al maletero a buscar el botiquín que llevaba para al menos limpiarle la nariz.

Empapó la toallita en agua oxigenada y se lo limpió con sumo cuidado ante las quejas.

-Venga ya… -Sopló suavemente, secándole la zona afectada con mucho cuidado. -¡Te han pegado un tiro en el pecho, una patada en la cara no es nada, no seas quejica!

-Como sigas hablando te daré yo una patada… Y no precisamente en la cara -bufó Beckett.

-Saldrías perdiendo también.

Castle terminó de "curar" su nariz, ya apenas pasaba suavemente sus dedos tratando de aliviarla. Se inclinó y le dio suaves besitos desde la punta, pasando por el tabique hasta llegar al entrecejo, con sus dos manos aguantando su cabeza para que no escapara.

-Ya estoy bien, no está rota… Sólo… Ha sido el golpe -musitó.

Rick sonrió. Adoraba verla haciéndose la fuerte y a la vez necesitar sus mimitos. Y él… Estaba encantado de dárselos. Bajo sus manos por su rostro y sus labios por su nariz hasta sus labios, atrapándolos en un tierno y cada vez más intenso beso.

Un carraspeo interrumpió el momento. Ambos se separaron y miraron hacia donde provenía el molesto ruido.

Espo les miraba con la ceja alzada.

-¿Estas bien?

Beckett asintió sonriendo.

-Sólo ha sido una patada voladora ninja -dijo Castle divertido, ganándose de nuevo un golpe en el estomago por parte de Beckett.

-Pues vamos… Te interesará hablar con el detenido.

Beckett se levantó, recogió su chaleco y lo metió en el coche. Cerró la puerta y siguió a Espo y Castle por entre las hileras de coches de la policía.

Castle pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros atrayéndola a él, mientras caminaban.

-Ha sido un "zas en toda la boca" -dijo Espo chocando los cinco con Castle, mientras los dos se reían gracias a la detective.

Beckett pellizcó el trasero de Castle tras ese comentario, haciendo que diera un respingo. Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

**Continuará... (Sólo si hay comentarios xDDD)**


	15. Special Place

Sorry por tardar en actualizar. Me tomé unas vacaciones de escribir. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Locura. Espero coments. Y espero que no haya muchas faltas de ortografía. Espero tantas cosas...jajajaa.

Salud!

* * *

Miró por la ventana y sonrió. Las luces de los edificios brillaban. Ya era de noche. Estaba hiperrelajado. Se había permitido un baño relajante. Ese día había huido antes de la comisaría y había ido a su casa. Había comprado helado. Se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba unos pantalones de algodón, de deporte, holgado, súper cómodo. Una camiseta negra que le quedaba pegada a su torso, pero cómoda también.

Iba descalzo y el pelo húmedo le daba más sensación de bien estar. El frío del suelo bajo sus pies le encantaba. Cogió un cenicero. Cogió incienso. Puso música relajante y lo llevo todo a su despacho.

Regresó a la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió una bolsa de patatas y un refresco.

Se dio media vuelta y de camino a su despacho, desconectó el teléfono. Soledad, desconexión… divino tesoro.

Se sentó en su silla y su móvil vibró. Suspiró. Vio la foto de Beckett sonriendo iluminarse en la pantalla.

Con el mando distancia bajo la música.

-¿Yep?

-¿Dónde estás?

-En mi casa.

-He tratado de llamarte… lo tienes desconectado-Beckett hizo una pausa al otro lado del aparato- Cuanto…

-¿Cuánto qué?

-Que cuanto te queda de escribir…

-Ah…oh… bastante.

-Ok, entonces…-Beckett hizo una pausa- No iré hoy a verte.

-Me…-casi lo dice. Casi dice "Mejor". Lo evita-Ok, como quieras.

Castle hizo una mueca. El "pip-pip" al otro lado le indicó que Beckett había colgado. No sabía si era buena señal. Por si las moscas… apagó el móvil.

Sonrió y le dio al play de nuevo. La música envolvió la habitación. Cerró los ojos. Los abrió.

Se encendió el incienso y al mismo tiempo abrió una cajita de madera que reposaba en el escritorio. Olió la mercancía y se rió. Jamás había hecho eso… bueno no, cuando empezaba, cuando era más joven, para que engañarse…

Se encendió el peta y le dio una profunda calada. Sonrió y tosió. No estaba acostumbrado.

Le dio una segunda, y colocó los pies sobre el escritorio al lado del portátil. El cursor parpadeaba incesantemente frente a él, esperando.

Unas cuantas haladas después, lo dejó en el cenicero, y se concentró en escribir. Se rió. Una idea genial cruzó su mente y empezó a darle caña al teclado.

Un buen rato después, y unos cuantos párrafos de su nueva novela, se encendió el segundo. Las ideas venían de la mano de unas cuantas risas… Una risa que cesó en cuanto vio a la detective Beckett, sigilosa como nunca, parada en la puerta de su despacho.

-¡CASTLE!- Los ojos de ella estaban abiertos como platos-. Esnifó el ambiente. Ambiente cargado a una sustancia ilegal.

La música relajante, el estado chill out, había dado paso a música más hippie. Beckett estaba por más, sorprendida.

-¿Qué coño?-movió su mano, haciendo aspavientos para apartar el humo-Sabía que algo escondías…

Castle entre risas y toses, aplastaba la colilla contra el cenicero, apagaba el incienso y echaba ambientador en cantidades industriales por la habitación.

-Tu estás colgado…-Kate se movió por el despacho-Debería detenerte por sustancias ilegales.

-Son de uso familiar.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi madre…me… mierda Becks, estaba bloqueado.

-Y yo no…-el labio de Beckett tembló en una mueca- ni el porno… ni la música, los documentales de animales…-Castle negaba en todas y cada una de ellas-¿Nada? Ni las chucherías-a decir verdad, jamás se imaginó que su novio tuviera tan extrañas formas de inspirarse a la hora de escribir.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Beckett se sentó frente al escritorio y se inclinó, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Se quitó la cazadora de cuero y la dejó detrás.

-¿Por cierto…por donde has entrado?

-¿Por la puerta?

-Jajaja…ah…claro.

Beckett suspiró y rodó los ojos. Alargó la mano, cogió uno que quedaba a medias, y lo prendió. Se lo llevó a los labios y le dio una calada. Castle no salía de su asombro y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué?

-Pensaba que tu no…

-Yo también he ido a la universidad, Castle.-Beckett soltó el humo de forma sensual, y se echó a reír viendo la cara del escritor-deja de mirarme así, pon música que nos reiremos.

-Creo que…por un momento la idea de que me esposaras por esto…

-Te dije detener no esposar…

-Ya pero lo podríamos pasar bien…-Beckett se rió.

-Dame un minuto para que pille tu ritmo, y tráeme una birra.

-Dios-Castle se levantó corriendo para ir a la cocina-No sabes como me pones de chica mala, detective.

Beckett se rió y se reclinó en su silla, poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio y dándole al play de la música, escuchando algo de Jahcoustix.

* * *

Continuará... :D


	16. Fast and Furious

**Muy cortito. Sorry hacía mil que no lo actualizaba. Lo acabaré prontito este...no se me ocurren mucho más escenitas entre ellos que no sean las tipicas. Si quereis que escriba algo, via review ;-).**

**Salud!  
**

Mientras Beckett estaba sentada en el sofá, con los pies en la mesa, la manta cubriendo sus piernas, una taza de café en la mano y mordisqueaba un lápiz mientras leía unos informes, que reposaban en sus piernas, Castle estaba tirado en el suelo con su portátil.

Golpeaba el teclado rápido, casi frustrado.

Kate alzó la vista de sus papeles para mirarle.

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco una cosa-murmuró sin siquiera girarse.

Beckett dejó los papeles y la taza sobre la mesa y se acercó.

-Una página de coches.

-He puesto una oferta… pero creo que la voy a quitar.

Beckett alzó una ceja. Castle le pasó la revista y ésta se sorprendió.

-¿El Ferrari?

-¡Estoy harto de que Ryan y Espo me lo pidan para chantajearme! ¡Siempre el Ferrari!

Beckett no pudo evitar reír.

-Se acabó. Lo vendo.

-Pero adoras ese coche.

-Pero también adoro fastidiarles-Castle se rió-.

-¿Y por que la vas a quitar?

Castle se encogió de hombros.

-Lo subastare y el dinero será para la fundación Johanna Beckett.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad y se abrazó a él.

-Me parece perfecto.

Kate acarició su nariz con la de Castle en un tierno besito de esquimal, y finalmente posó sus labios en los de él, besándose lentamente.

-Gracias.

-Siempre.

* * *

Continuara.


	17. Día de Enero

Hola! De nuevo me han dado ganas de escribir un drabble, asi cortito, y solo una escenita, asi que que mejor era esto para actualizar Cobblestones que hacia mil que no lo hacia. Lo siento! Ya tocaba ;).

Y no es casualidad que hoy 9 de enero, ponga esta escena jaja.

Gracias por leer. Disfrutad.

* * *

El sol asomaba por el horizonte entre los rascacielos, entre las prisas de la gente por comenzar el nuevo día. El frío calaba entre sus huesos a pesar de la manta que la protegía, ahí, en la azotea, mirando a la nada, disfrutando de una caliente y humeante taza de café.

Se encontraba sola, así necesitaba comenzar ese nueve de enero. En silencio. En paz consigo misma. Apenas acariciaba el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, ausente completamente mientras aguantaba su taza.

Sintió sus pasos detrás de ella y no se giró. Sintió sus manos en sus caderas, y su mentón sobre su hombro. Nada. Quieta. Paralizada. Aguantando las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y resbalar a sus anchas por sus marcados pómulos, dejando un surco imborrable por el tiempo, como cada año, como cada vez que se inmiscuía en su caso, en su pasado, en su presente y tal vez en su futuro.

Suspiró y dejó la taza sobre el muro que rodeaba el edificio y servía de barandilla. Posó sus manos sobre las frías del escritor, sin importarle si se congelaban las suyas, acariciándolo.

-Se que necesitabas-hizo una pausa-estar sola pero...

-Shhh.

Castle había desaparecido antes del amanecer, así lo habían prometido. Ella se había quedado en el el loft de él (ya sin adornos navideños, gracias a su paciencia y su tacto por lo que significaba la Navidad para ella) con la condición de amanecer sola ese día. Pero la verdad era, que su vida había cambiado tanto que ya no necesitaba estar sola, le necesitaba a él, y él había aparecido en el mejor momento.

Se giró, acariciando su rostro, besando sus labios lentamente, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Irás al cementerio?

-Como cada año.

Castle asintió. Se quedó en silencio sin saber si preguntar o no. Beckett lo notó en su mirada.

-¿Me acompañarás?

-Pensé que irías...sola.

-Tu eres parte de mi vida ahora, y ella siempre lo será también. Me has ayudado en su caso, me...has salvado.

Castle asintió.

-Ella estaría agradecida de ello, le gustarías.-dijo eso último con voz temblorosa, tratando de controlar todos sus sentimientos que querían salir a bocajarro.

Tomó aire hondamente y lo soltó profundamente, apretando su mano con la de Castle, dándole suaves besitos en los labios, apenas un roce, una cariñosa caricia de ellos dos.

Beckett se separó lentamente con la mirada perdida, el rostro serio, pensando de nuevo en la conversación que había tenido con Meredith.

Miró a Castle, armándose de valor.

-Me gustaría que...me hablaras de lo que sientes...al no...conocerlo-dijo pausadamente, con tacto.

Castle alzó las cejas sorprendido ante esa confesión, en ese preciso momento, sin saber a que venía. Buscó cualquier excusa, cualquier broma, pero el rostro de ella era demasiado serio, sincero, demandante como para bromear en ese momento y evitar el tema, un tema que le era como mínimo, difícil.

-Se que es doloroso...-murmuró la detective-pero ey- Beckett acarició con su dedo indice el mentón de él para llamar su atención, para que la mirara- Yo...estoy aquí.

-No...no.-Castle tragó saliva con fuerza y negó al mismo tiempo con su cabeza. Beckett sintió un nudo en el estomago pensando que se había metido ella solita en un camino que tal vez no era el momento de surcar.-No es doloroso...-murmuró-es...-Castle la miró derrotado-no sé como me siento. No puedes extrañar algo que jamás has tenido... tu dolor me ha demostrado...lamentablemente, que tal vez, es mejor no haberle conocido.

Beckett frunció el ceño y decidió dejar el tema por el momento, más tarde lo retomarían, ella no quería ser como las demás, como su primera mujer o cualquier ligue, ella quería serlo todo para él y viceversa.

Ella quería la historia de amor completa, la de verdad. Quería un pasado, un presente y un futuro a su lado y no iba a rendirse y dejar de luchar para conseguirlo, por que juntos, tal vez algún día las heridas sanarían, las de ambos.

Beckett abrazó a Castle, sintiendo las manos de él alrededor de su cuerpo, pegándola a su pecho, sintiéndose protegida con él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él y sus manos jugando con su pelo.

Y finalmente las lagrimas ganaron su batalla, resbalando por las mejillas de ella, humedeciendo el cuello de la camisa de él, que al mismo tiempo sollozaba en silencio, apretando sus labios para contener el lloro, apretándola más contra él como temiendo perderla.

Y fue ahí cuando su corazón se aceleró, desbocado, apunto de salir de su pecho, cuando se sintió completamente pleno al escuchar las dos palabras que tanto deseaba oír por parte de ella. Ese 'Te amo' susurrado casi con miedo, hizo que su mundo estuviera de nuevo patas arriba, completamente loco por su musa.

Se separó mirándola con los ojos brillantes, igual que los de Beckett, y ambos rieron al mismo tiempo que volvían a besarse con ganas, empotrandola entre una pared y su cuerpo, como la primera vez solo que tres metros más cerca del cielo.

* * *

Continuará. Lo prometo. No se cuando pero lo hará.

Gracias de nuevo por leer y por los comentarios. Un saludo!


	18. Lovers in the Backseat

Hacia mil que no actualizaba cobblestones, pero como ayer ganó el Barça y estaba de muy muy buen humor (o mas bien muy motivadisima jajajaj dios xD y aun sigo) pues me he puesto a escribir y ha salido esto.

Es algo extraño... pero espero que guste. Completamente dedicado a la madrina de mi gallina! :)** Eriiii** esta es tu idea, va por ti! XD

Disculpad las faltas en el caso que haya... y espero actualizar este fic lo antes posible. Y... si aun no habeis leido este: s/8901967/1/The-Hangover creo que gusta ;)

Salud!

* * *

El semáforo estaba en rojo para los peatones, y no había un paso para cruzar cerca. Castle miró a un lado y a otro. Nadie. Debía correr y dejarse el pulmón fuera si era preciso. Debía llegar a tiempo. Miró al frente y por la puerta de la 12 Beckett salía hablando con Espo y Ryan. Se dividieron unos segundos después y ella se acercó a su coche.

Haciendo malabarismos con los dos vasos de café hirviendo, cruzó rápido, arriesgando su vida en el momento que un coche se le echaba encima a bastante velocidad para la zona en la que estaba.

Tras escuchar una palabra malsonante del conductor, Castle llegó a la puerta de copiloto de Beckett y antes de que arrancara se subió rápido.

Beckett se sobresaltó y lo miró.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Me has asustado!

-¿Cómo…? ¿Quién en su sano juicio se va a meter, o intentar robar un coche de policía…-Castle hizo una pausa-Ok, los de Resacón en las Vegas, pero no cuenta, es ficción y están pirados.

Beckett rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

El escritor hizo una muequita y le pasó el café. La detective se relajó y le dio un sorbo.

-Ahora vuelves a ser persona… o es que… ¿El parón te esta afectando tanto como a mi?

Beckett suspiró frustrada y finalmente asintió.

-Lo sabía.

Kate le pasó el café para que se lo aguantara tras ver pasar a los chicos con su coche y les siguió.

Por el camino, Beckett le explicó el caso y hacia donde se dirigían, un caso a decir verdad bastante aburrido y que Castle no estaba nada interesado en el.

Aparcó en un lado de la calle, bastante solitario para ser esas horas de la mañana e hizo una seña para que Espo y Ryan avanzaran, ella se debía una conversación con su pareja.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Me dirás por que estas aquí?

-Soy tu compañero.

-Rick…

-Ok, te echaba de menos.

-Nos vemos cada día.

-No busques excusas, es cada día, pero estas cansada, yo también, o estoy escribiendo, o Max llora… cualquier cosa hace que al final no estemos juntos.

Ambos se quedaron un rato callados, perdidos en sus pensamientos, mirando al frente hasta que Castle desvió su mirada a ella, o más concretamente a su escote. La camisa de cuadros que llevaba, algo más desabrochada dejaba a la vista el magnifico sujetador de encaje negro que él le había regalado.

Se mordió el labio sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. Beckett no tardó en sentir la mirada depravadora de él. Casi haciéndoselo ahí mismo con la mirada.

-¿Qué?

Beckett le miró de frente viendo la lujuria plasmada en la mirada mas oscurecida de Castle. Se acaloró. Se mordió el labio y luego se relamió.

-No…no estas pensando…

Castle asintió.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que estamos en el coche.

Castle hizo una mueca y se movió. Mala idea. La tela del vaquero hizo bastante presión en una zona delicada. Soltó un gemidito que captó la atención de la detective.

-Oh my…-Beckett entreabrió la boca al ver su entrepierna más abultada de lo normal-.

-Estaba imaginando y…

-Estamos en el coche, y de servicio.

-Eso lo hace más excitante…

-¿No puedes esperar a llegar a casa?

Castle negó mirándole como un niño esperando un caramelo. Y la verdad es que, Beckett estaba sucumbiendo y cada vez estaba más excitada. Demasiados días sin él.

-En casa está el bebé llorón.

-Es tu hijo, sabes-Beckett se rió-.

-Y le amo, pero dios, necesito hacerte el amor con urgencia.

Beckett no aguantó más y se inclinó devorando su boca. Finalmente Castle había conseguido que fuera ella misma quien diera el paso. Acariciaba su rostro mientras mordisqueaba sus labios y tironeaba de su cabello desesperada mientras su mano bajaba por su pecho hasta su erección.

Castle no se quedaba atrás acariciando su espalda como podía y sus senos por debajo de la camisa que estaba medio desabrochada y arrugada.

La voz de Espo saliendo de la radio del coche les cortó el momento por completo y se separaron frustrados.

Sin prestarle atención al mensaje de que el sospechoso había escapado.

Beckett contestó a su compañero que enseguida iba mientras arreglaban sus ropas.

Salieron del coche.

-Podemos ir a un hotel.

Castle se encogió de hombros.

-A la casa de los Hamptons.

-Está mi madre…-suspiró-.

-Ya…veremos que hacemos…-Beckett se vio interrumpida por unos gritos por el pasillo del almacén abandonado, y lo siguiente que vieron fue salir un tipo despedido por la ventana cayendo justamente en su coche.

-Castle llama a Espo-dijo mientras ella se acercaba al sospechoso, completamente ileso ya que no había demasiada altura.

Castle corrió a buscar a Ryan y Javi mientras que Beckett se encargaba de detener al sospechoso, volcando toda su frustración en él.

Los chicos llegaron en ese momento y acabaron dividiéndose la tarea. El coche de Beckett abollado había quedado inservible, así que echándolo a suertes, acabaron Ryan y Espo con el sospechoso buscando las pruebas que habían escondido ya que estaba dispuesto a colaborar, y Beckett y Castle en el Dodge rojo de los detectives dirigiéndose a la comisaría donde se habían dejado unos informes.

Castle tocaba la tapicería en silencio, intentando distraerse por la vista que le ofrecía s u ventana, intentando que las imágenes de lo que podía haber sucedido en esa calle no invadieran su calenturienta mente.

Beckett tamboreaba sus dedos en el volante, mientras no avanzaban.

Se miró en el retrovisor y paso una mano por su cabello, recolocando algunos mechones

El semáforo cambió a verde y ella aceleró a fondo, desde luego que el Dodge de Espo tiraba más que su coche. Pasó una calle, dos y tres, y se desvió por completo.

-¿Te has pasado?

Beckett sonrió de lado. Dio un giro brusco mientras Castle estaba confundido, y finalmente entre dos calles y en la entrada de un callejón, aparcó el coche de mala manera.

Ser mala la excitaba. No debía hacer eso, menos en horario laboral pero… Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguiridad y saltó al asiento del copiloto como pudo, sentandose a horcajadas sobre Castle.

-¿Aquí?-Castle abrió los ojos como platos.

Beckett asintió inclinándose para lamer su nuez y morder su cuello.

-Pero…el coche…

Castle desabrochaba el cinturón de su novio con una rapidez casi profesional lo cual estaba volviendo loco al escritor.

-Que les den y no hubieran interrumpido…dios, Castle, estoy loca… te necesito…

Castle desabrochó su camisa, de vez encunado echaba una mirada por la ventana viendo que nadie les había descubierto y dando gracias a como se estaba empañando los cristales.

-Tenemos 15 minutos…

Castle sonrió y devoró su clavícula mientras ella se removía para terminar por deshacerse de las barreras que eran sus prendas, impidiéndoles fundirse en uno.

-Ay dios el techo…-Castle echó un poco su asiento hacia atrás para que Beckett no se golpeara mientras no dejaban de magrearse el uno al otro e inundar de gemidos y jadeos el coche-Así mejor…

Aquello parecía una sauna, se estaba convirtiendo en un calor asfixiante, sudaban y sus telas se pegaban a su cuerpo mientras se besaban con ansia, Beckett se echó hacia atrás y se quejó del freno de mano sin saber como había llegado su pierna a clavárselo y Castle colocó su mano en el techo para contener sus ganas de embestir con rapidez, mientras Kate, metiendo una mano entre sus cuerpos y tras un breve inconveniente de logística conseguía su recompensa.

Unos minutos después y completamente satisfechos ambos se reían entre besos, recuperando su respiración y recobrando la cordura colocando sus ropas en su sitio mientras comprobaban que no habían dejado huellas del delito.

-Pásame mi sujetador-inquirió Beckett.

- Esto ha sido morboso…-dijo Castle mirándola, buscando la prenda que le pedía, mientras la ayudaba a vestirse.

El asiento del copiloto estaba completamente reclinado hacia atrás.

-Si-Beckett se rió- parecía que tuviéramos 16 años por dios…

Castle alzó una ceja.

-¿Hacías esto en el coche… con 16 años…?

Beckett saltó de sus piernas y se colocó en su asiento, Castle colocó el respaldo bien y la miró esperando una respuesta.

-Ya te dije…hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Castle…

Beckett miró al frente con una sonrisa socarrona y arrancó el coche. Condujo en dirección a la comisaría, mientras Castle no la dejaba de mirar, ambos no dejaban de pensar en lo que acababan de hacer, sonriendo en todo momento. Satisfechos como hacía días que no estaban.

Beckett aparcó frente a la 12. Durante el resto del día se concentraron en el caso y apenas se separaron del tablón blanco para ir a la sala de descanso, donde unas horas después se reencontraron con Espo y Ryan a los que no habían visto desde el almacén.

Después de hablar unos minutos del caso, Espo se acercó a Castle que preparaba un café.

-Bro, ¿Tú has movido el asiento del copiloto? ¿Mi asiento?

Castle derramó parte del café, casi tirando la taza. Se giró buscando ayuda en Beckett y esta salió de la sala, nerviosa y aguantándose la risa, hasta que intentó recordar si había recogido su sujetador o no.

-No…no para…nada.

Espo alzó una ceja y le miró serio. Castle tragó saliva.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Ah si…Beckett…me…me llama.-Castle le tendió la taza y salió corriendo de la sala, dejando al detective con cara de desconfianza. Ryan se encogió de hombros y salió de allí también.

* * *

Continuará! :)


	19. Today I don't feel like doing anything

Después de un largo día laboral, miles de horas incesantes de trabajo, un par de cafés cargados, unas cuantas discusiones con sospechosos, Otras muchas pistas que le llevaban a callejones sin salida, todas inconclusas, Beckett llegó a casa. ¡Por fin! -Pensó- ¡Fin de semana!

Era viernes por la noche y en cuanto puso un pie en su casa supo que no tendría descanso. Recordó las ganas que había tenido de salir de allí después de dos días de baja.

Miró la cocina, miles de platos, envases y ollas se amontonaban en la cocina. Miró al salón, no tenía mejor aspecto, juguetes esparramados y alguna que otra prenda.

Suspiró. Dejó las llaves en la mesa, se descalzó y dejó su cazadora sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Se guió por el ruido que provenía del despacho. Abrió la puerta que estaba entrecerrada y miró la tv. Dibujos. A pesar de la hora.

Miró al sofá y sonrió al ver la estampa. Castle súper despeinado, recostado, cubierto con una manta y en pijama, dormía plácidamente. A su lado, en la misma postura, Max, de Dos años, bastante más rubito que cuando había nacido dormía con su cabecita apoyada en el brazo de su padre.

Miró las manos de ambos y no pudo evitar reír. Los dos tenían unas manoplas más grandes que sus manos, precintadas alrededor de la muñeca con cinta americana.

Castle entreabrió los ojos cuando Beckett apagó la tv.

-Ey estas aquí...

-Pensé en huir.

El escritor sonrió, se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la detective.

-Nono...nada de besos a ver si me lo vas a pegar...

-Venga ya, llevo todo el día aburrido, sin poder rascarme.

Beckett aprovechó el comentario para acercarse para mirarle las marcas. Puntitos rojos cubrían el rostro de su pareja.

-¿Cómo está él?

-Bien.

-Me lo temía. Tú eres más quejica.

Beckett tomó a Max en brazos, mirando su carita llena de las marcas de la varicela, y le dio un beso en la frente. El niño se adaptó al cuerpo de su madre mientras caminaba para llevarle a su cama.

-¿Habéis cenado?

-¿Y como íbamos a coger el tenedor?

-Castle...

-Jo, es que estoy malito...

Beckett rodó los ojos y a mitad de camino dejó a su hijo en el sofá del salón, cubierto por una manta y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-¡No te rasques!-dijo, de espaldas a Castle, sabiendo que éste estaba frotando su espalda contra la esquina de la barandilla de las escaleras como llevaba días haciendo.

Castle hizo una mueca de desagrado y suspiró, arrastró sus pies hasta llegar a la cocina para ayudar a Beckett.


	20. You shook me all night long

Holi! Me encantó imaginarme este capitulo y escribirlo asi que espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo y me comenteis. merci.

* * *

-¿Marco?

Entre el sonido alto de la música se pudo distinguir a la lejanía la voz de Kate, juguetona, mencionar esa palabra. Sólo lo estaba provocando.

Sonrió recordando cual fue su sorpresa un buen rato atrás cuando, tras recibir todas las indicaciones pertinentes, llegó a ese almacén.

Sonrió recordando cómo se había emocionado como un loco cuando vio a su pareja, con los chalecos del láser tag, y las pistolas.

-¡No pienso caer en tu provocación!-masculló mirando a todos lados.

Todo estaba oscuro, los pasillos eran estrechos, y apenas algunas zonas estaban iluminadas con luz negra. Obviamente, ambos iban de negro y así era imposible iluminarse con esa luz y ser descubierto.

Sabía perfectamente por que habían ido a esa sala de juego, previamente concertada en una cita para ellos dos solos, gracias a un favor que le debían a la detective.

Ese no era terreno de nadie. Ni de Beckett, ni de él, nadie jugaba con venganza… y eso era la guerra.

-¿Marco?-gritó Beckett. Supuso que cerca.

Castle se tensó. Se puso alerta. Se giró. Nada.

-¡Polo!-contestó cayendo en su trampa.

Castle se movió rápido y vio su chaleco iluminarse de un azul eléctrico, iluminado casi todo su cuerpo.

Beckett salió de su escondite y sonrió victoriosa alzando su arma, soplándola juguetonamente.

-¡Vamos Castle era un juego!

-Me has ganado tres veces seguidas sin piedad…

Beckett sonrió y se mordió el labio. Se acercó a él y le dio al botón de reiniciar la partida. La música no dejaba de sonar, esta vez ACDC.

-Haremos algo… jugamos una última partida, a por todas… ¿si?

-¿Quién gane, gana todo?

-Eso es-contestó la detective, preparándose- es más, te daré ventaja.

-No hace falta.

-Castle, confía en mí, no te arrepentirás…

El escritor se lo pensó dos veces y finalmente asintió. Miró una última vez a la detective y esta salió corriendo.

-¿Qué clase de ventaja es esta si sales corriendo? ¿Me has trolleado?

-No-Beckett gritó a lo lejos-Confía en mi, cuenta a 20 y ven a buscarme…lo entenderás todo…

Castle se encogió de hombros, empezó a contar lentamente pensando cual sería su estrategia para ganarle, algo debía hacer por que su ego y su orgullo estaba pisoteado por Beckett como si nada… y eso no podía seguir así, el Master del Laser Tag era él…

-¡Ya!-dijo alto y claro, cuando mentalmente llegó a 20 y supo que Beckett ya no necesitaba más, aun no entendía el concepto de ventaja en ese sentido-¡Voy!

Castle caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la sala de juegos, intentando enfocar su vista a cada movimiento extraño a su alrededor, oyendo a lo lejos la risa de la detective. Miró el suelo y encontró una bota de ella, frunció el ceño, giró la esquina para cambiar de dirección y encontró el otro par, y los calcetines.

Alzó una ceja, siguió su camino y sonrió al ver los vaqueros negros y la camiseta del mismo color en un rincón. Su respiración se detuvo al comprenderlo todo. Jadeó. Sintió como un calor inundaba su cuerpo.

-¿Becks?

-¿Rick? ¿Entendiste?

-Creo que si…-Castle se giró rápido y vio el destello de ella al correr delante suyo, tan solo en ropa interior y con el chaleco. No pudo esperar más y salió corriendo, esa partida debía ganarla si o si.

-Tendrás que esforzarte si quieres tu recompensa.

Castle sonrió y disparó fallando. Beckett le devolvió el tiro. Perdió. Su chaleco volvió a iluminarse. Tres disparos y 10 minutos después, ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones y competían en ropa interior.

Castle no se movía. Delante tenía a Beckett quien seguramente no sabía que estaba siendo acechada por Castle. El escritor disfrutaba de la silueta de su oponente. Piernas delgadas. Figura estilizada. Castle movió su cabeza intentando sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, si había acabado en calzoncillos era por que su cuerpo lo distraía del juego y desde luego había descubierto que el strip laser tag era la mejor manera de jugar con ella.

Castle se acercó rápido y la disparó. El chaleco de la detective se iluminó de verde.

-¡Gane!

Beckett sonrió mirándole provocativamente, se desabrochó la cinturilla del chaleco para estar más cómoda, y sin dejar de mirarle agarró con sus dedos el borde de sus braguitas.

Castle tragó saliva sin perder detalle de cada movimiento.

-¿Esto…o prefieres…?-Beckett subió su mano por su vientre por debajo del chaleco y la llevo a su espalda, desabrochando con facilidad su sujetador. Se deshizo rápidamente y se lo tiró a Castle. Volvió a abrochar su Chaleco, sin mostrarle nada.

-¡Eso es trampa!

-Para nada. Podía quitarme lo que quisiera.

-Me estabas dando a escoger.

-Era una trampa, si-asintió Beckett- y esto también-le disparó a traición haciendo que el chaleco de Castle, habiendo pasado los 30 segundos que impedían que ella disparara y iluminando el chaleco de Castle, de un azul intenso y resolviendo la partida-¡Game Over!

Castle frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-Tramposa.

-Su prenda, señor Castle.-Beckett estiró la mano-.

Castle se quedó mirándola y apretó el gatillo. El chaleco de Beckett se iluminó de Verde.

-Eso es ser tramposo también.

Castle se acercó a ella sonriendo, quedando bien pegado y lentamente se deshizo del Chaleco, dejando su torso descubierto. Sus dedos, juguetones, acariciaron con intensidad sus pezones hasta endurecerlos. Beckett soltó un jadeo y tiró con fuerza del chaleco de Castle tirándolo al suelo junto con ambas pistolas laser.

El escritor se inclinó y la besó con ansia mientras sus manos se perdían bajo sus braguitas, casi rompiéndolas para quitárselas. Beckett sintió la fricción de su miembro erecto tras la tela de su bóxer negro, frotándose con ahínco en su cadera, volviéndola loca.

-Merece la pena hacer trampas.

-Si-jadeó cuando sintió como chocaba contra una de las paredes, fría, helando su espalda, mientras que su cuerpo ardía en llamas de deseo y se deshacía de la última prenda que impedía que ambos cueros se fundieran en uno-mi recompensa…-la mano de Beckett acarició lánguidamente la erección de Castle, durísima entre sus dedos, y este agarro su mano para que hiciera más presión, haciéndolo gemir roncamente.

Beckett alzó su pierna enroscándola a la cintura de Rick y este empeñó hasta penetrarla de una sola embestida, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, mordiéndolo. Se apoyó con una mano en la pared y con la otra en su cadera mientras embestía rápido y conciso.

Kate se agarró del cabello de él para apremiarle, estaba apunto de llegar y lo necesitaba como agua en el desierto. Gimió varias veces y clavó su talón en el trasero del escritor en el mismo instante que se produjo su orgasmo e hizo que el de él fuera imparable viniéndose a borbotones en su interior.

Los dos, aun fundidos en los brazos del otro, intentando recuperar la respiración y la temperatura corporal natural de su cuerpo se separaron lentamente entre besos y caricias.

-Dios…eso ha sido…

-Si, tenemos que volver a jugar a Laser tag así otra vez…-Beckett buscó sus braguitas-me las has roto maldito.

Castle trató de peinar su pelo, empapado en sudor que se pegaba a su frente y le pasó el chaleco.

-Póntelo y sal corriendo a buscar tus vaqueros…si te disparo... y gano….-sonrió maliciosamente-no hará falta que te los pongas.

Beckett se mordió el labio y entre risas salió corriendo.

* * *

Continuará...


	21. Dancing with myself

Es cortito. Es hot. Es el regalo virtual para Sandrita aloha girl! :D Felisss cumpleanosssss! XD Espero que te guste jajaja es light, you know! Espero que las chicas de la secta lo disfruten también! XD

Coment. Merci.

X S

* * *

Castle movió apenas unos milímetros la puerta, dejando una rendija que le permitía ver el interior de la habitación. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Sonrió con lascivia. Ahogó un jadeo apretando sus labios.

La imagen delante de él era excitante, caliente, era reveladora.

Horas atrás, había discutido con Beckett. Tan fuerte que había amenazado con dejarle sin sexo durante un tiempo. ¿El motivo de la pelea? Ni siquiera recordaba el motivo... pero las consecuencias, para ambos iban a ser épicas... por lo menos para él.

El escritor se rió ante su amenaza. Sabía perfectamente que Kate adoraba el sexo con él, tanto como él con ella... no obstante no sabía que ella tenía un as debajo de la manga.

Y ahí estaba. Recostada en su cama. Acariciando sus senos. Sus muslos. Arqueando su espalda. Beckett estaba tan perdida en la lectura, con el iPad sobre una de sus piernas que estaba flexionada que no reparó en la presencia de Castle detrás de la puerta.

Agarró con fuerza el borde de su camisón mientras mordía su labio y acariciaba con su pulgar y mucha más precisión su zona más erógena, haciendo que el iPad cayera al colchón.

Soltó un suave gemido, frotando su mano contra su sexo un poco más rápido y relamió sus labios recostándose mejor sobre los cojines. Separó con sus dedos su sexo e introdujo lentamente uno, curvado, moviéndolo circularmente.

Un ruido tras la puerta, un leve sonido casi insignificante hizo que sus dedos fueran más lentos, que apenas con la yema del dedo corazón, rozara su clítoris muy suavemente. Cerró sus piernas, haciendo presión, dejando su mano entre ellas, y las volvió a abrir.

-MMMmmm...Se...que...estas viéndome...es...o...me excita.

Castle abrió los ojos como platos y empujó la puerta abriéndola más. Tenía una erección enorme bajo el pantalón de pijama y unas ganas locas de acercarse a ella.

-Vamos ven...

Castle se acercó a ella a trancas y barrancas, con torpeza deshaciéndose por el camino del pantalón, y de toda prenda que obstaculizara su propósito.

Se lanzó lo más rápido posible a devorar el cuerpo de su musa con sus labios, acariciándola como loco, y sin demorarse la hizo suya.

Veinte minutos después, Castle se derrumbaba a su lado, soltando el aire de sus pulmones.

-Wow.

Beckett imitó su gesto, suspirando profundamente.

-Seguimos en pausa. No más sexo hasta que se me pase el enfado.

-¿Qué? ¿Y esto?

-Una necesidad la tiene cualquiera...

Castle bufó molesto.

-¿Y que demonios he hecho?

* * *

Continua ;)


	22. Ps I love you

**Holi! Agradecedle este nuevo capitulo a mi insomnio producido por la alergia (esta vez) Jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar as always ;-)**

* * *

Rebuscaba entre los miles de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. ¿Se podía ser más desordenado? Lo de Castle era una anarquía en su propio despacho. No había reglas, no había orden. Era su propio caos el que creaba la armonía idónea para escribir. Era su desorden el que creaba el orden…en su mente y sabía dónde tenía todo.

No entendía como lograba encontrar algo en ese sin fin de papeles desordenados. Tan pronto podías encontrar un par de libros sobre el sofá, otros tantos desordenados en las estanterías como unos cuantos lápices sobre la mesa o un par de envoltorios de chicle tirados también, estratégicamente sobre el escritorio.

Suspiró. Sólo estaba buscando el maldito pen drive que dos días atrás había dejado en ese escritorio y que había desaparecido. Se sentó en la silla de él y siguió revolviendo. Encontró unas notas de Alexis de primaria. Todas increíbles. Entendía que las guardara, incluso sus dibujos de cuando era niña… pero lo correcto sería guardarlo en una carpeta, en un cajón…

Unos cuantos tickets de cualquier compra. Rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que acumulara tanta porquería?

Abrió el primer cajón y encontró material escolar, libretas seguramente con miles de notas de sus libros y unos cuantos sobres.

Frunció el ceño. Esos sobres no estaban ahí la última vez que había abierto ese cajón. Los miró. Se mordió el labio. No pudo evitarlo y los cogió para mirar el dorso.

Pasó sobre a sobre mirando los distintos remitentes, las diferentes tipografías, los diferentes dibujitos. Recordó una de sus primeras conversaciones:

_-¿Recibe cartas...de fans perturbados?_

_-Todas las cartas son algo perturbadoras..._

No debía. Sabía que no debía, que esa correspondencia era de él, era privada, no obstante la curiosidad la estaba matando y lo abrió. Se prometió que sólo sería una. No fue así. Diez minutos después, tenía los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio, sentada cómodamente en su silla y leía atenta una carta de una admiradora de 15 años que deseaba llevarse a la cama a su novio... ¡Dios, como crecía la juventud! ¡Pisando fuerte!

Las cartas leídas estaban desperdigadas sobre la mesa.

-¿Que haces?

La voz de él la sobresalto y tiró la carta a la mesa. Castle en el umbral de la puerta la miró frunciendo el ceño y se acercó a ella.

Beckett se mordió el labio y lo miró sintiéndose culpable.

-Eso...es...

-Si, es privado...yo...lo siento...

-¿Qué? Bah...sólo son cartas de admiradoras.

Beckett asintió y se levantó ordenado las cartas y metiéndolas en los sobres, sin mirarle a la cara.

-No es importante.

-Si lo es, si no no las guardarías.-Sonó algo celosa.- Y lo entiendo... tener admiradores...debe ser... no sé-se encogió de hombros-agradable.

Castle la abrazó por detrás y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella, besó su cuello.

-Ey... deja eso-posó sus manos sobre las de ellas.-Casi todo son niñas...sólo quería contestarles para que siguieran creyendo que todo es posible.

Beckett se giró mirándole serio.

-No me refiero a acostarme con ellas...si no a tratar...a mis fans...hasta los más perturbadores con respeto... puedo llegar a entenderlos, no quiero defraudarles.

Beckett le abrazó acariciando su cabello, posó sus labios sobre los de él jugando un buen rato mientras sus manos se perdían en el cuerpo del otro.

-¿Has visto mi pen drive?-preguntó la detective al separarse de él.

Castle negó.

Beckett abrió los ojos desperezándose guiada por el apetitoso olor a café recién hecho que impregnaban sus fosas nasales.

Se adaptó a la luz y observó la bandeja en la mesita. Su taza de café. Un muffin. El periódico. Un zumo. Una flor. Una carta en un sobre.

Alzó una ceja mirando el sobre.

"Tu Fan número 1"

Lo abrió sin esperar y se puso a leer:

_Querida Kate:_

_Realmente no se como empezar esta carta, y es curioso por que siendo escritor siempre debería encontrar las palabras correctas. _

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír. Dio un sorbo a su café y siguió leyendo.

_Siempre, desde el primer momento he tenido necesidad de escribirte esta carta. No creas que es desde que nos besamos, desde que dormimos cada noche abrazados; no, cuando digo desde el primer momento me refiero desde aquél interrogatorio. _

_Sé que debes estar sonriendo tal como lo hago yo escribiéndote esto mientras recuerdo tu mirada divertida, acusándome de haber robado el caballo de la policía desnudo… recuerdo mi gesto de intentar parecerte un niño bueno. ¿No surtió efecto verdad?_

_Kate, quiero que sepas, que desde ese momento, soy tu mayor admirador, si no te hubiera conocido… ¿Qué sería de mí ahora? Creo que todo pasa por alguna extraña razón del universo y qué ese tipo imitara los asesinatos de mi libro fue esa extraña razón que tu y yo necesitábamos para conocernos… lo de estar juntos… fue más tarde, pero sabes una cosa, siempre supe que lo conseguiríamos._

_Nos faltaba un buen empujón para darnos cuenta, pero desde ese momento supe que no quería volver a separarme de ti… No sabes lo que creabas, lo que creas, en mí. _

_Becks, en aquél momento no lo entendías, pero tuve que pedirle al alcalde que me dejara participar en la 12, que me dejara estar a tu lado por que no quería separarme de ti. Aún recuerdo tu mirada de odio…mi sonrisita que te hacía querer matarme lenta y dolorosamente, disfrutaba muchísimo molestándote…de hecho, aún lo hago._

_Pero, no fueron tus ojos, ni tu sonrisa, ni tus ganas de matarme lo que me hicieron querer estar a tu lado… fue tu fuerza, tus labios apretados intentando no desmoronarte en el momento en que te desarme dándote tus motivos para estar allí, descubriendo al mismo tiempo no a la detective fuerte y capaz de todo, si no a la mujer sensible y con miedo… y todo eso fue lo que me hizo poco a poco enamorarme de ti, y jamás estaré lo suficiente agradecido por todo lo que me das. Siempre, SIEMPRE te admiraré._

_Pd. Te amo_

_Richard Castle_

Beckett levantó la vista de la hoja entre sus manos y se percató de que estaba llorando de felicidad y con una sonrisa en el rostro imborrable en horas.

¿Qué demonios había hecho ese hombre para volverla loca? Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la perfecta caligrafía de él y sintió hundirse el colchón tras ella.

-Buenos días-susurró Castle en su oído.

Beckett se abrazó con los brazos de él y se dejó hacer, sonriendo.

-Buenos días… ¿Sabes, que eres mi escritor favorito?

-¿Ah si?-Castle se hizo el desentendido y le arrebató la carta de las manos tirándola a un lado y posándose sobre ella, acariciando su cuello con sus labios.

Beckett no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos y acariciar su rostro.

-Te amo.

El escritor la miró con una sonrisa y la besó con ganas hasta quedarse sin respiración.

Se acariciaron tiernamente durante un buen rato hasta quedar tendidos en la cama, mirando el techo.

-Yo también te escribí una carta una vez…-murmuró la detective.

Castle abrió los ojos y la miró, apoyándose en su codo, completamente interesado.

Beckett se mordió el labio.

-Jamás la envié y jamás la encontrarás.

Castle entrecerró los ojos.

-Oh…siempre consigo lo que quiero…

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
